


【Brujay】血肉同胞（杰森生贺）

by muchoutianshi



Series: 玩笑宇宙 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: 玩笑宇宙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889305
Kudos: 2





	【Brujay】血肉同胞（杰森生贺）

Brujay 血肉同胞

嗯，算是生贺，我也是可以的，两个坑最近写到飞起嗯。

好了，这个来了。

依然是建立在我那几篇文背景下的文，还是大疯子的故事。

相关背景知识

1.：万恶之源 时间玩笑 字面意义万恶之源。整个故事体系核心，这里是原梗那只。

2.未建之家 大疯子的诞生，时间玩笑那篇的原梗展开。

3.大疯子的苏生之旅 合集，疯疯癫癫的神父的由来，神父形象来自于漫展的时候抽到的胸章，就选了这个形象。

推荐看完后看这几个。

不看也没关系，少点乐趣而已（捂脸

最近在思考是直接弄脑洞还是啥，然后觉得还是慢慢写短篇比较好。

废话少说，开始。

1.

今天是一个难得不下雨的日子。

布鲁斯在早上七点醒来，他刚刚在梦中梦到了些什么，可没等他过多回忆，那些画面已经混成一片，变成了没有人可以破解的斑驳色块。

他允许自己在床铺上多停留了五分钟，在四分五十九秒的时候从床上爬起，走到浴室，十分钟他已经梳洗完毕，也获得了一个清醒的头脑。

当他下楼的时候，客厅已经有了人，新晋的两只小鸟正窝在沙发上看着电视，当他走近的时候，那两个孩子不约而同的转过头看他。

不，准确说这两个男孩比迪克找上门来的时候大的多，可他忍不住幻想起另外一个更小的更阴沉的身影，有着和他们其中一个一样的.....

“早安，布鲁斯。”

提姆向他打了招呼，而另一个男孩犹豫了两秒，也对他说了一句早安。

布鲁斯点了点头，对他们笑了笑，“早安，孩子们，”他的目光不动声色在他们脸上停留了几秒，“希望你们吃过早饭了。”

“是的。”提姆说，他继续翻看手机，观看目前的局势变化，这位自己找上门来的男孩依然出色的保持着蝙蝠一系的敏锐，哦，瞧瞧他，多么像你，布鲁斯？

“布鲁斯？”杰森叫了他，男孩蓝色的双眼藏着担忧和不解，而他则看着男孩身后另一个身影，青年到底什么时候在那儿的呢，他就站在另一个自己身后，对他露出如平日一般的微笑，而男孩往前了一步，试探性的靠近了他，“布鲁斯，你还好吗？”

“我很好。”

布鲁斯望着两个杰森说，对于他的话，两个杰森一起皱起眉，那个年纪稍微有些大的那个现在已经在叹气了，他在他眼前消失，藏了起来，不去分散他的注意力。

“你并不好。”

剩下的那个男孩说，少年直视着他的眼睛，那双过于相似的眼睛有着一样的眼神。

“你过的并不好。”

男孩的声音听起来不会那么真切，它抓住了他的思绪，在过去，曾也有人这么对他说过，然后......

“他不会想你变成这样的。”

男孩将迷雾和混乱拨了开来，他拨的过于高效了，藏在迷惑中的蝙蝠已经睁开了一只眼睛，他让他迅速的睁开了另一只，并毫不留恋的离开了他的栖身之所。

“我不会变成更糟。”

蝙蝠侠摇了摇头。

他回复了一贯的睿智与冷静，他凝视着他的助手，也是和他一样被寄予厚望之人。

“这里已经无法变的更糟了。”

有人已经在这里放了一把火，把一切烧了一干二净。

而始作俑者居然有闲情逸致对他人作出安排，然后也投入了那片烧不尽的火海里。

不会变的更糟了。

2.

蝙蝠侠很不对劲。

提姆在他下楼的时候就知道这点。

刚刚下楼的人带着明显的困意，那双眼并不属于哥谭宝贝，又不属于蝙蝠侠，他就像是某个普通的富家少爷，有着良好的家教，刚从梦魇里挣脱而出，却本着不愿他人担忧的原则不去暴露更多。

在他看向杰森的时候，那种不对劲到了顶点，布鲁斯的视线过长的停留在对方脸上，并且不止一次看向身后。

提姆突然明白了什么，他顺着布鲁斯的视线看，以那个高度.....

他看了一眼日期，又看了看对方身上那身无法忽视的黑色西装，明白了一切。

他沉默着看着杰森走向布鲁斯，走向蝙蝠侠，将那把自己从幻象中抽离之人抱在怀里。

“嘘，嘘，蝙蝠，你很好，你很好。”

尽管隔着十多年的年龄差，也并不是蝙蝠侠所熟知的那个，但杰森的拥抱真的安抚住了蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯又从蝙蝠侠的状态浮了上来，他不知所措的看着将自己抱住的杰森，半晌后，弯下腰，也抱住了他。

提姆明白这个拥抱对于蝙蝠侠意味着什么，也明白杰森想要对蝙蝠侠表示什么。

他心底涌过无数的担忧，又庆幸蝙蝠又镇定下来，他知道今天是什么日子，蝙蝠也只给了自己极短的放纵时间，就重新将自己固定在了应有的位置。

“我们去看他。”

杰森说。

布鲁斯愣了两秒，然后点了点头。

他露出一个微笑。

“好。”

3.

他们一起来到了一片墓园里。

稀有的阳光照亮了这片死亡之地，这里睡着太多有关无关的人。

他的父母就葬在这里的某个角落，布鲁斯曾经想过，如果那个人能更早的来到他的生命中的话，是不是他的父母也能得救？

他知道答案，如果他真的能做到的话，如果他回到的是那个时间的话，他一定会这么做的。

蝙蝠侠在他脑子里不赞同的说话了，他的到来已经扰乱了他的时空，他的到来造就了无数的死亡，他的到来永远的带走了什么。

然后他不见了。

蝙蝠侠看着布鲁斯弯下腰，为那座没有刻着任何字的坟墓献上鲜花。

如果他还能说话，他一定会质疑他的品味，他一向都不喜欢这些艳丽的，最终下场会是被捡走卖掉的花束，可他现在已经永远的待在了那里，不会再拒绝了。

他世界的杰森和他一样穿着西装，和他一起凝视着另一个自己的坟墓，这种画面过于神秘了，死亡和诞生的日子完美的结合在了一起，活着的那个已经开始对墓碑说你好了，他问候了墓碑，问候了天气，讲了哥谭的近况，讲了阿福，讲了提姆，又讲了他。

他看着两个杰森隔着生与死对话，那个青年又出现了，这次青年直接坐在了墓碑上，随着男孩的话语不住的点头，偶尔会复合两句，说一些你说的对，你太操心了，你该管好自己.....一类的话。

这场对话持续了很久，在青年耐心用尽前，男孩终于停下了话头，布鲁斯和青年一起松了一口气，他久违的体会到了他并不太适应的关心，男孩说了至少十几句希望对方在另一个世界过得很好，如果这些话语能变成信件，并且能投递到河对岸的话，那个人一定会抱怨很久吧？

男孩望向了他，然后被他吓了一跳，他体贴的移开了视线，用余光观察着他，男孩并没有像另一个杰森一样敏锐，他在视线移开后，松了一口气，然后笑了起来，说了再见。

再见。

青年学着男孩微笑着说。

再见。

他对青年说。

他们在暮色降临前离开了这儿，而青年并没有跟过来，他站在如血般的火烧云下对他们微笑。

“坚强。（Be strong）”

“勇敢。（Brave）”

“照顾好自己。（And Take care）”

那些话语化为一个个字母，被铺在染血的笔记本上。

车已经发动，青年仍站在那里。

那个已经死去之人对他挥了挥手，然后转过身。

投入血色的天幕当中。

4.

他们在家中点燃了蜡烛，分享着今日诞生者的生日蛋糕。

阿福特地允许了他的老爷和少爷们嬉戏打闹，并且在老爷作弊的时候、毫不犹豫的指出了他。

他们一直闹到黎明，并一起经历了一个绝妙的电影之夜。

这看起来像是一个幸福的希望之家。

5.

在地下。

在那满是蝙蝠的洞穴当中。

在那展示柜里。

一个鲜红色的头罩安静的躺在那里。

而在那被扣下的相片中。

一名额前带着白发的青年正无奈的看着镜头。

那双碧绿色的双眼熠熠生辉，他正开怀大笑。

6.

“有你的信件。”

神父刚醒就被人给打扰了，他看在对方掌握着他的命，并且他还欠着人情的份上，任由对方踩在他最爱的那条地毯上。

这个不知道是天使还是恶魔的玩意儿塞给他一个满满的包裹，然后祝他愉快，就走了个没影儿。

他有些摸不出头脑的回到了他的房间，一头栽倒回他刚起来不久的床上。

算了，还能再糟吗？

6.

还真能。

7.

神父顶着脑袋上的十字看完了这些信，绝望的捂住了脸，很想冲回去，把这群一大几小按进水里、好好地洗洗脑子。

他想着想着，又笑出声来。

好吧、好吧。

他闭上了眼睛。

随意的躺在了这张铺满信件的床上。

如果他没想错的话。

他来得及做一件事。

8.

蝙蝠们做了一个梦。

那个已经消逝之人正站在一座教堂里，在那圣十字下微笑着看他们。

“好吧，我果然没猜错。”

那个人笑着说，他穿着一身并不合身的神父袍。

他冲他们张开了双臂。

“还等什么？”

那个征服了命运，创造了奇迹的杰森陶德这么说。

他弯下了腰。

“来吧，我们来抱一抱。”

几分钟后，他们共同完成了。

一个。

巨大的拥抱。

end.

嗯，贺文。

不是蝙蝠侠事例，而是蝙蝠和小鸟纪念已逝之人的故事。

一如既往的有彩蛋。

大疯子在被杀死前、几乎杀光了整个哥谭的反派，给他们留了一个相对平静的生活环境。

嗯，他的死亡也是大疯子自己设计的，如果不是他的允许和安排，乔奈尔根本不能杀死他（捂脸

这个故事实际上是告别的故事，蝙蝠侠精神状态自大疯子死起就不太对，在墓园他才算是真正恢复正常。

另外嗯。

好吧，我正文思考的剧情里，我在思考要不要最终把大疯子送回他自己的哥谭，在一切尘埃落定的时候。

以上。

生日快乐，杰森。

愿死亡爱护你，愿生命赞颂你。

......

有点像不死之鸟呢（捂脸

有缘再见。

更多的彩蛋。

请重新看床的相关描述。

......

没错。

我有说，那真的只是梦，只是幻觉吗？

：）

更多更多彩蛋

布鲁斯见到的杰森形象是杰森刚回到过去不久，受伤跑到韦恩家被老管家发现，然后......省略内容，总之就是那个时候的杰森照片。

照片解释同理，是阿福拍的。


End file.
